


Rubbed Raw

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, dubcon (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Kimblee need's info on Scar, Greed has info on Scar. They set up a little trade.





	Rubbed Raw

**Author's Note:**

> this is so unholy and i am so sorry. this came up as a random thought and boy did it Grow.

Greed was always particular with his possessions, but this one didn't need any sort of delicate care, so he felt no remorse when his handling became rough. He leaned back against the couch in his bar, legs spread, one elbow propped on the arm of the couch- the other carding through the locks of black hair that occasionally brushed against his legs. He couldn't feel it through his leather pants, but the texture under his fingers alone was enough.

 

There was something alluring about having a state alchemist beneath him like this, especially one so haughty as Kimblee. Knowing that he would stand up and have to hide the scuff marks on the knees of his white suit pants made him smirk. He watched tattooed palms touch him so delicately, holding his cock at the base while the smaller man gently lapped at the precum pearling at the head. It was so debauched, his cock looked aggressively aroused, flushed red against Kimblee's pale skin (though pink did begin dusting his cheeks as he gently toyed with the Homunculus).

 

“Why don't you stop wasting time and get to work?” He roughly put his large hand on the back of Kimblee's head and urged him down, the head slipped past his teeth and against his inner cheek. “That's better... now show me the conviction you love so much in others. Show me what the Crimson Lotus alchemist is capable of.”

 

He sensed a hint of danger, Kimblee's palms against his body seemed to crackle with threat, as if to say 'don't test your luck with me', but he seemed to settle and exhaled through his nose, pushing down further.

 

“That's it... very good... “ Greed felt Kimblee's tongue on the underside of his cock, skillful and deliberate. Among other things, he truly did have a talent for this. He watched in anticipation as Kimblee leaned forward on his knees, finally taking Greed in all the way to the base- his long nose brushed against Greed's body. He looked up at him and made eye contact, in pride and defiance. Greed whistled. “Wow, no one's ever been able to do  _ that _ before... why bother working for the military when you could just... stay here and do this for me all day?” His voice was deep and husky with desire as Kimblee swallowed around him, creating a deep pressure.

 

He began to let off a little, then urged forward again. Surely Greed was accustomed to constant physical attention, but not necessarily anything like this. He saw the women leaving the bar when he walked in, he could still smell their scent on Greed's skin. Greed was certainly a fan of women, but given their position he didn't seem to be opposed to the company of other men either. He was the embodiment of Greed after all- would this be enough? Or would he bend him over the bar and take him there? The thought was dizzying, especially given Greed's impressive size that he was now well acquainted with.

 

But Kimblee had no time for that, readjusting himself on his knees as if to quell his rising arousal. The task at hand was far more pertinent.

 

“You havin' a good time too, eh? You can touch yourself if you want, makes no difference to me.” Greed seemed rather relaxed now. Truly if he wanted, Kimblee could use the opportunity to catch him off guard... but his regeneration and ultimate shield was much too risky.

 

Evidently his pondering showed, as Greed gripped his loosened ponytail and yanked it back, pulling him almost completely off the Homunculus.

 

“Don't think. Thinkin' just makes the head worse. Just work.” He let go of Kimblee's hair and rolled his hips up, pushing his cock back down the other man's throat. Greed was a fan of his lack of a gag reflex for sure. “It ain't abnormal. You've got 8 inches of prime meat down your throat, so you're gonna be horny. I don't care if you wanna have at least a little fun too.” Greed moved his foot only a bit to nudge the alchemist's inner thigh before moving to lightly brush against the tighter area in his crotch, leaving a scuff mark against his pants. “I won't help you though, take care of it yourself. In fact, that's an order.”

 

Given their arrangement, Kimblee thought he'd better oblige. His situation was a bit compromising. After all, who's to say Greed wouldn't throw up his ultimate shield over his dick and impale him with it, right through the jaw? What a terrible way to go. His mouth almost twitched into a smile at his own sense of humor, though was unable to as he was urged back down. Greed seemed to be into holding him down far, as far as he could go, and gently rolling his hips to fuck his throat.

 

“Snap to it, I want your dick front and center. You're pretty talented, I think you could handle two tasks at once.”

 

Kimblee made a distinct “hmph” noise around Greed as he reached down to loosen his belt and pull himself from the confines of his dress pants. He would definitely need to have his suit cleaned, again.

 

“Now that's more like it... show me how you do it when no one's watchin... gimme a private show...” Greed's voice was breathy and deep, but his stamina was strong. Kimblee rolled his eyes at Greed's insistence for special treatment but decided to simply deal with it. He let one hand slide up Greed's thigh before taking hold of the base of his cock with the curl of his thumb and index finger, his palm against the hot, sweaty skin of the man beneath him, pressed hard for purchase and balance. Begrudgingly, he moved his right hand to stroke himself with the timing of Greed's hip movements, which Greed took notice of.

 

“Hah, you wishin for something more then, right?” Greed's rough hand on Kimblee's head pushed the alchemist against him further, and even though Greed's abrasive personality wasn't his preference, the rough handling was something he could enjoy. Kimblee hummed around Greed quietly as he resisted the urge to roll his own hips against his hand. He preferred not to give Greed what he wanted, if he could manage it, he would come quietly and without much show.

 

Greed's stamina and patience began to wear thin however, he began harshly thrusting his hips up. If Kimblee were anyone else, he might have gagged. But this talent of his was something Greed found useful.

 

“You know...” He panted between thrusts. “I know a little something about everything... you're like that too, right? I might've known a thing or two about your weird quirk... which makes you perfect for this job. Why not quit the state... quit bein my Father's lapdog and come be  _ my lapdog _ ? You... can hang out right down there, where you like it... and do this all day...” Greed bucked his hips harshly, fucking Kimblee's throat with reckless abandon. “You're practically  _ made _ for it! That's why when you came strolling in here asking for info... on behalf of my dim witted Father and siblings... I knew I had to give it a shot, eh?”

 

Greed's degrading talk wobbled in Kimblee's head, dancing dangerously between annoyance and enjoyment. Even if he knew better, and knew he was better, there was still a unique thrill to being talked down to. He found his hand moving a bit rougher and a bit faster, indulging a bit in his masochistic tendency.

 

Greed's movements grew more and more frantic, Kimblee could feel him twitch in his throat and he knew what was coming (it was Greed). The homunculus grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down far, as far as he could go, and roughly thrust into his throat fast and hard until he groaned lowly as he released a load far more than Kimblee was accustomed to, sliding down his throat aggressively. The sensation pushed him enough that soon he too fell from that precipice and came with hot and heavy white ropes onto the edge of the couch and against Greed's leg.

 

“That's right... swallow it all... be a little greedy...” Greed laughed at his own pun.

 

After Greed deemed himself spent, he pushed Kimblee's forehead back until he came off him, eager to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and rub his sore jaw and throat. He adjusted his pants and almost stood up before Greed pushed on his shoulders, bringing him back down to his knees.

 

“Tsk tsk, you made a mess of my place and you're not even gonna clean it up?” Kimblee looked at Greed quizzically before realizing.

 

“Right, apologies.” He reached into his overcoat pocket for a handkerchief when Greed barked a laugh.

 

“Now that won't do. Let's see you clean it up right.” Kimblee narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“You can't be serious.” His already husky voice was strained from the brutal abuse Greed left on it.

 

“Oh I'm serious. You clean up after yourself or I might just forget anything I know about a certain Ishvalan.” He scratched the back of his neck casually, but flashed a toothy grin. Kimblee was a patient man but even his wore thin. He exhaled deeply and shook his head, in disbelief that he would really allow himself to stoop so low. He brought his face to the inside of Greed's thigh, where his now flaccid cock rest casually. He wouldn't even put himself away? How crude. There was a long stripe near his knee and with great resignation, the Crimson Lotus alchemist closed his eyes and licked his own semen from Greed's leg.

 

“Good boy, don't forget my couch too. I got a business to maintain.”

 

“Hmph.” Kimblee snorted at him before leaning down to do the same to the edges of the leather couch. In the back of his mind he would note the difference in taste between his own cum and Greed's, but he really preferred not to think about it right now.

 

“Nice and clean... that's how I like it. Swallowed it all, huh?”

 

“That's right, now I-”

 

“Ah ah, I wanna little replay.” Greed leaned back comfortably against his couch. “Let's see that again.”

 

Kimblee looked at the couch and Greed's leg but there wasn't anything else for him to clean, and he dreaded the idea of what else Greed would dare make him eat next.

 

“I know a little bit about how you manage those stones, your little secret can be mine too. I know you can do it... come on now.”

 

The realization pushed Kimblee's patience further but he told himself it would be better to get it over with. He wasn't necessarily in danger, but he hated dealing with this guy.

 

“Fine.” He answered bluntly. Greed leaned forward excitedly as Kimblee's throat pulsed. He made a face of moderate disgust as he felt the swallowed semen push back onto his tongue, a mixture of his and Greed's.

 

“Show me. Let me see it.” Greed thrummed his fingers in excitement. Kimblee opened his mouth slowly, the milky white fluid gathered on his tongue. It tasted disgusting, it felt disgusting, but there was a sense of debauchery to it that made him feel like it might not be something he would be completely against doing again in the future... but maybe with someone else.

 

“Look at all that, ready to spill out any moment.” Greed reached forward and swiped his thumb over Kimblee's tongue, gathering the thick liquid on it before pulling it out- a sticky string trailing with it until he flicked it off. “Can't tell what's mine and what's yours... but you're getting hot again from it, huh?” Kimblee didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Alright alright, swallow it again. Slowly.” Greed watching Kimblee's throat move with great reverence as he swallowed again, forcing the mixture back down into his stomach. 'That's nice...', he thought.

 

“But you can't be satisfied from just that, right? The gang won't be back for a while... why don't you let me test out what else you can handle while you're here?” He reached a calloused hand out to lightly stroke Kimblee's cheek, who fought the obvious urge to recoil from the touch.

 

“I'd rather not. I've done what you asked. Now it's your turn to pay up.”

 

“Tsk, don't be such a downer. We could be having fun, y'know?” Kimblee narrowed his cold blue eyes at Greed and frowned.

 

“I'm awfully surprised you wouldn't just take it forcibly. That is your way, isn't it? Why would avarice be inhibited by another person's feelings.” Kimblee's tone was seeping with unamusement. The hand on his cheek turned to roughly grab him by the chin and pull him forward. Greed leaned into him aggressively, his forehead pressed against Kimblee's and his shark-toothed grin wide.

 

“Because baby, consent is hot. Avarice is hot on everyone. I don't just want everything, I want everyone else to want it too- there's nothing sexier than seeing a little bit of me in everyone else already. You get that, right? I'm sure there's plenty you've taken without asking... that you wanted with your whole being, that you'd never give up to anyone, right?”

 

Kimblee knew what he was referring to, but decided against entertaining him further.

 

“I suppose.” He answered bluntly, pushing out of Greed's grasp to stand up and smooth down his coat before undoing his loose ponytail to retie it. “In any case, you owe me now. I trust you'll hold up your end.”

 

“Tsk, you're no fun.” Greed stood up and finally readjusted himself and his clothes before sauntering to the bar to pour 2 glasses of whiskey. He sat back down on the couch with one in hand, setting the other on the table in front of him, urging Kimblee to sit on the adjacent couch. Kimblee picked up the glass delicately, holding it close enough to his face to study it. It looked normal. It smelled normal. Greed laughed.

 

“No drugs in it, I told you, I like an enthusiastic lay.” He took a long swig of the alcohol before leaning forward. “Now then, about Scar...”

 

Greed told all he knew about the runaway Ishvallan, which admittedly wasn't much. But there were a few key details that gave Kimblee a better idea of Scar's intent and whereabouts. Unlike Greed who opted to drink his alcohol with great fervor, Kimblee drank it much more quietly, enough to wash the taste of Greed's essence from his mouth.

 

“If that's all then, I'll be going.” He set the glass back down on the table and stood up, taking his scarf and hat from the back of the couch.

 

“You sure you don't wanna stick around? I promise I'll treat you way better than my dad, he's not great to his kids, and he sure won't be nice to his pets. I gotta nice couch here, we gotta back room, you could bend over and I could-”

 

“No thanks. I don't really need your attention.”

 

“Or, we could just hang out on the couch and you could ride me like-”

 

“You know for someone who really loves 'enthusiastic consent', you really do like to push it. I have no time for you, I have work to do. Goodbye, Greed.” Kimblee moved to open the door when a clawed hand pushed it closed again, Greed's chest pushed against his back as his sharp smile hovered right near his ear.

 

“Now, if you know where this is, that means my dad  _ also _ knows where I am. Did he  _ really _ send you to get info on Scar, or are you just his little greeting card to tell me he's on his way soon?”

 

For the first time in hours, the corner of Kimblee's mouth curled into a smile and he looked back at Greed warmly.

 

“Simply gathering information. You're free to do as you like... just don't push it.” He nudged the obsidian hand away from the door and and slipped past it, leaving the Devil's Nest for good.


End file.
